


Together

by xJadedGurlx



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9596792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: Mary Louise tries to cheer up Nora about their predicament.





	

**Author's Note:**

> General season six and seven spoilers. Written for the 'moonlight walks' square at 1 Million Words February Bingo

The moon shone down brightly, illuminating the forest floor. Nora sighed, kicking a pebble out from beneath her foot.

The vampire holding her hand stopped walking. Looking her in the face, Mary Louise said to her girlfriend “What’s the matter, Nora?”

“What’s the matter?” asked Nora in a sarcastic voice. “We’re trapped in a prison world, that’s what’s the matter.”

The blonde frowned. “But at least we’re together” she said, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend.

Nora looked at Mary Louise for a moment then sighed again. “You always know how to cheer me up” she said with a smile.


End file.
